Firework
Firework ist ein Song aus der zwölften Episode der zweiten Staffel, Liebeslied zum Leid, und wird von Rachel mit den New Directions-Mädchen (außer Quinn) gesungen. Der Glee Club hatte die Aufgabe, ein Liebeslied für einen Partner zu singen und Rachel entschied sich für Finn, nachdem dieser mit dem Pfeiffer-Drüsenfieber in das Krankenzimmer der Schule musste und ihr sagte, dass wenn er Quinn küsst, es wie ein "Feuerwerk" ist. Das Original stammt von Katy Perry aus ihrem zweiten Studioalbum "Teenage Dream" aus dem Jahre 2010. Charts Lyrics Rachel: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing? Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," As you shoot across the sky-y-y Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh," You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, aweee! (Boom, boom, boom, even brighter) than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom, even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Trivia *Das ist der zweite Song, der in einem Krankenzimmer peformt wird. Der erste war Jessie's Girl und der dritte ist I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Der Song wurde in der ersten Episode von The Glee Project gesungen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry